Ultimate Betrayel
by JJEmilyReidFan
Summary: When JJ is hurt and betrayed by the one she thought she love who will she turn to now? May be a possible pairing. Right now JJ/Emily/Garcia friendship mainly JJ/Emily friendship. Characters do not belong to me, nor does show.
1. Waking Up

A/N: This is my very first fanfiction. So bear with me. It will also be unbeta'ed so all errors are my own. Takes place around the time that JJ is four months pregnant.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I wrote the every chapter up to chapter four at work on very small paper.

JJ opened her eyes and immediately felt the excruciating pain in her head and the dizziness that accompanied being hit in the head with the butt end of a revolver. Her hand went to the area of assault and came back down covered in blood.

"Ow! What the? Where am I?" the blonde FBI agent wondered. Looking around, she was in her own home.

"Will?" she cried out. _Where is he?_ Upon questioning where Will was, the images of what had happened flooded back to JJ. He had stumbled home at 3 in the morning reeking of alcohol and cheap perfume and had crawled into bed next to JJ. She had let it go until the next morning, when he would be sober, yet hungover. Thinking of the events that had transpired earlier, JJ was soon in a frantic to call 911 as she was 4 months pregnant with Will's child. The ambulance was on the way when she decided to text Emily and Penelope Garcia, her closest colleagues, and her best friends. She decided to text Agent Emily Prentiss first.

_Going to hospital. Can u meet me there? jj_


	2. Emily's Panic

A/N: Emily's POV mainly.

A/N: Characters and shows do not belong to me. I in no way shape or form own anything related to Criminal Minds except the idea for the story.

Emily was exhausted to say the least. The team had just spent three days with no sleep in Oregon which left Emily feeling slightly jet lagged. She had crawled into bed around 2 AM and was peacefully sleeping at 11 AM until she had been awaken by a text message that got her heart racing.

_Going to the hospital. Can u meet me there? jj_

Emily quickly jumped out of bed to get ready while her mind and heart raced. She sent a yes reply not even asking questions because she knew it would take more precious time when she could be maneuvering DC to get to JJ. That was when her phone rang, causing her to jump, when Garcia's name popped up on the phone's screen.

"Yeah Pen, what's up? I'm a little busy at the moment" Emily snapped.

"Yeah tell me about. Have you talked to our fine-haired friend lately? Because an ambulance was just dispatched to her house five minutes ago" the technical analyst explained. Emily didn't even want to know the reason Penelope knew that the ambulance had been dispatched. Garcia had her ways with computers, being the BAU's technical analyst.

"Yeah I just got a text from her maybe four minutes ago. I'm on my way now to the hospital" Emily explained.

"Yeah me too. And Emily?" Garcia asked.

"Yes Garcia?"

"Drive safe. We won't do our Jayj any good by wrecking and ending up right next to her in the hospital"

"Mmmhm. I'll drive as fast and safe as possible" Emily explained. She would get to her friend as fast as possible. No matter the traffic laws broken.


	3. Garcia

A/N: First fanfic. Unbeta'ed so all errors are my own. I do not own CM or characters. Chapters are short but may get longer as we go. wrote first four chapters at work while we were dead.

JJ lay on her floor waiting for the paramedics to arrive when her Blackberry started to ring with a call from Garcia.

"Garcia, I was just about to call you" JJ was only able to croak out a little bit before Garcia started in on her.

"While I may be all knowing and all, I have no clue as to why an ambulance was just dispatched to your house and you have no clue how worried that has me after I talked to Emily" Garcia rambled.

"I'll explain at the hospital Garcia but I'm hurt. The paramedics are here. I'll…" JJ was unable to finish as she began to feel her thoughts slip away. The Blackberry hit the floor as she lost consciousness.

The paramedics rushed in to find an unconscious FBI agent, an undisconnected cell phone, and quite a large amount of blood for one head injury.

"Jayj? JJ? Talk to me honey" Garcia cried out starting to freak out since the blonde agent had never finished her sentence. Garcia stayed on the line for a few more seconds as she heard paramedics try to wake her up. Her friend was unconscious. However badly hurt she was, her friend was no longer consciously aware of what was going because she couldn't keep awake.

Emily knew she had probably broken about a dozen traffic laws on the way to the hospital. She wasn't even sure how she arrived, all she knew was her closest friend was hurt and wanted her. She had a feeling Will hadn't even been notified and Emily smiled at the fact that her friend wanted her and not her boyfriend to meet her at the hospital.

_ Where was Will anyway? _Emily wondered. _Why did JJ text her first before Garcia? Why was she going to the hospital anyway? Was Will hurt? _

Emily despised Detective Will LaMontagne Jr. from the very first case that the team had ever worked for him. He was pushy, always flirting with other women, yet showed so much attention to the blonde agent. Emily wasn't sure if the feeling was jealousy or just that Will wasn't good enough for _her_ JJ.

_MY JJ? Agent Prentiss where in the world did that come from? You are just friends with JJ and are genuinely concerned for her. _ Emily had never really been sure about her feelings, or JJ's feelings for that matter, about each other. All she knew was that JJ was with Will and that JJ was her best friend. The closest friend she had since Matthew in Italy.


	4. Hospital

A/N: Characters and show do not belong to me. Once again I'm sorry for short chapters. I'm super new to this and this is my first fanfic. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy. Please R&R.

Emily and Garcia arrived at the hospital at the same time.

"Emily, one minute I was on the phone with her, the next minute she didn't finish her sentence and I'm hearing the paramedics trying to wake her up," Garcia cried. She was shaking with fear for her best friend. The one she could talk to about anything, even after Agent Rossi had walked into her apartment in the middle of fraternizing with another technical analyst.

"What do you mean? She's not conscious? Oh god, she must be hurt pretty bad. What the hell happened to her?"

"She just said she had been hurt. Honestly she didn't sound too good. You know that voice Jayj gets when she's distant from everyone and everything?" Garcia ran over the conversation she had with the blonde media liaison in her head, recounting the very little she had said.

Emily wanted to cry but she pushed all feelings aside except the determination to get to her best friend and be there with her, especially if her detective boyfriend wasn't anywhere around. Emily was glad to have brought her credentials once they were inside the hospital as she flashed them to the doctor who looked somewhat in charge.

"Another FBI agent, her name is Jennifer Jareau, was brought in here only minutes ago. Where is she?" Emily demanded.

"She's in exam room 5 but we are working on her at the moment and examining all the injuries Agent Prentiss. And you must be Garcia? She's been asking about you both. Once we get her settled into a room, you both can go in and see her but I need to get back to her" the doctor explained.

"A room as in she has to stay overnight?"

"Yes, her injuries are pretty extensive but once she's stable she can explain. We want to keep her at least overnight to keep an eye on the baby's heart rate"

Emily gasped as she heard the news. She knew Hotch didn't need to be called just yet because it wasn't a work related injury and it could wait until she could talk to JJ. She hoped there would be a chance to talk to JJ. All the hype about getting her stable and extensive injuries made her wonder what had happened to the blue-eyed agent.

"Where the hell is Will?" Emily wondered outloud.

"Em, I have no clue. We don't even know what happened to her. Let's sit down and just wait for the doctor to come out. We can talk to JJ when they are ready for us. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for why he isn't here" Garcia tried to calm Emily down.

"I'm sorry did you mention a Will, Agent Prentiss?" the doctor had heard on his way back. He knew that the woman in exam room five was demanding that Will not to come near her ever again, or the unborn baby.

"Yeah, why?"

"Agent Jareau said that under no certain circumstances was he to be notified or to come near her or the baby. I wouldn't be telling you this if you hadn't of said anything but please do not contact him. She also requested to speak to 'Hotch', but it can be sorted out in about ten minutes" the doctor explained.

End Note: Next chapter will be up soon. It will be JJ's explanation as to what happened to her and why she doesn't want Will.


	5. What Happened to JJ

A/N: I do not own anything in regards to CM.

A half an hour dragged on until the doctor finally came out in the waiting room to let Agent Prentiss and Garcia know that their friend had been moved to the third floor of the hospital to spend the night.

"Now she is going to be extremely sore, may not remember everything, and is going to be pretty sleepy because of the medication we put her on. You may stay as long as you want, per Agent Jareau's demands, but you need to keep her calm because of the baby's heart rate" the doctor explained. Emily's heart fluttered when she learned that the baby so far was still ok.

"Yes sir" the agents answered solemnly. They then made their way to the third floor that housed their beloved friend for the night.

Tears came to Emily's eyes when she saw how bruised beautiful JJ was. Black eyes and ratted hair made her look as if she had been beaten to Mars and back. The giant hospital gown made her seem small, insignificant, and weak, all the things that Agent Jareau was not.

"Don't cry Emily Prentiss. I will kick your butt when I'm out of here" JJ tried to joke. Her voice came out raspy and weak and she hated it. She wanted to sound strong and reassuring but at the same time she just wanted to melt away in the wall so she wouldn't have to tell her best friends what had happened to her.

"Cry? I'm not going to cry JJ, I just was surprised to see how hurt you really are" Emily explained.

"Yeah it's not as bad as it looks I promise. The doctor said my little one here is a little traumatized but he'll be ok as long as I keep my heart rate down for awhile. Once I tell you guys what happened, Emily I need you to call Hotch or Rossi and tell them so they can find Will. I'm pressing charges but I don't trust the police to follow through" JJ explained slowly. Tears came streaming down her face as she replayed the images in her head. She never thought that the man she was having a child by had done this, but he had, and she wanted him to pay for it.

"Will did this to you?" Emily gasped. She knew it in her heart to begin with.

"Jayj, I'll erase him. I swear I'll give him the worst credit score possible" Garcia threatened trying to hold back tears.

"It's ok. Last night he came home around 3 AM, smelling like…" JJ recounted the tales of what had happened.

_Will crawled into bed at 3 AM drunk and reeking of some woman's cheap perfume. He had no idea that JJ had been home yet and silently cursed himself that he had even come home tonight. JJ would be angry come morning if she felt him. He hoped that she was asleep until he heard her mumble "Will?" and then fall quickly back to sleep. In the morning, all hell broke loose when Will got out of bed at 10 AM with his head pounding. He stumbled downstairs for some coffee to see JJ crying at the kitchen counter, her eyes puffy and tired looking._

_ "Where were you until 3 AM last night? And who the hell's cheap perfume is sprayed all over you?" That was how the fight had begun. JJ didn't quite recall all the words that had made Will so angry but she remembered the first blow. And the second. After the third blow, they all meshed into one. Until she woke up on the floor with blood running down her head. Will must have been getting ready for work because he had his gun in his holster. Detective Will LaMontagne always used a revolver. It was classic he said and his section approved of it even after he had moved to DC from New Orleans. The end was heavy and wooden like. The butt end was what had knocked JJ flat on the floor for about thirty minutes. She had woken up long enough to call 911 and text Emily. She vaguely remembered the sound of Will packing a few bags and running out the door as she felt all strength slip between her fingers. He had cheated on her and then beat her and left her for dead. _

"And that's all I remember, I knew I had to text you Emily, I don't know why but I just did" JJ explained by now almost hysterical. Emily reached over and gave the young woman a hug and soothed her trying to get her heart rate to lower. She knew she had to release to call Hotch and tell him what had happened but she felt that if she let go of JJ, she would slip away from her forever and she couldn't live without this blonde haired blue eyed woman in her life, friends or more. Somehow she managed to let go so she could call their superior.

"Agent Hotchner" Aaron Hotchner was at home after a long case making his son some lunch and getting ready to play catch when he got the call.

"It's Emily. We have a problem.. JJ's been attacked." Emily explained.


	6. JJ Remembers More

A/N: This chapter is rated like T+ for references of sexual violence. Once again I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters. Also, first fanfic, completely unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are my own.

"Emily, what's going on? JJ was attacked? By who?" Hotch tried to sound calm but honestly he was annoyed at first to be bothered when he was spending precious time with Jack. Ever since Hailey had divorced him, it had been rough to get much time with Jack. As Emily explained what Will LaMontagne Jr had done to their precious media liaison, he had gone from annoyed to heated, and worried. He was concerned about the baby but most of all he was concerned about the agent he had the most respect for. He knew that JJ was the den mother of the BAU and did more than they would ever realize unless they were to take a step in her shoes.

"I'll call the team. We will find this bastard. I'll have to inform the local PD but I won't have a problem convincing them to let us have it. As for Strauss, don't worry about her, I'll take care of it if she thinks we are too close to handle the case. And Emily?" Hotch explained going over everything Emily had been thinking.

"Uhh, yes sir?"

"Take a few days off. Take care of our girl. She needs you the most. I know how much she respects you and trusts you,"

"Yes sir. Thank you."

The conversation ended knowing that the team would be gathering without one of their profilers, the best technical analyst, and without their den mother. They could handle being without the den mother and one of the profilers, precariously of course, the BAU might fall apart without them long term but if any of the other teams members had been gone long term, the same would happen. They were a family and Emily knew this. The best chance to catch Will was to have Garcia working the computers back at Quantico.

"Ok, I talked to Hotch, he's going to take care of everything including Strauss but Garcia can I talk to JJ for a minute and then can I talk to you out in the hall?" Emily explained.

"Yeah sure thing sweet cheeks." Garcia left the room wondering what in the world Emily had to talk to JJ about without her being within hearing range.

"JJ, Hotch is getting the team together. The only problem is, the team is missing two of the most important members, the den mother, you, and then the best technical analyst, Garcia. I know she wants to be here for you but would it be ok if I just stay with you for a couple of days and Garcia works the case? Without her help, it'll be ten times harder. And Hotch already has it tough with having to deal with the local PD and Strauss," Emily persuaded. JJ just nodded her head and gave Emily a look straight in her deep chocolate eyes that Emily knew she understood.

"Ok sweetie I'll go talk to her real quick," Emily gave her hand a squeeze but had the sudden urge to kiss her on the forehead. She held back only for the fear of how JJ would react. Emily's heart sunk when she saw the sadness that was behind the blue eyes that JJ worked so hard to conceal. She was no compartmentalizer like her friend Emily, but she did a pretty good job of keeping work at work but she saw every case and decided which case to take and which case to skip over. This weighed heavy on the agents mind and soul especially after the beating she had received from someone who saw some of the same evils that she saw on a daily basis. JJ recalled one incident that she had yet to confide in Emily about. It was about the attack. It was the fact that the one person she had loved, the one person she was going to have a connection to for the rest of her life had betrayed her in the worst of ways. He had raped her right before hitting with the end of the revolver. She knew it be a tough case, some would say it was consensual, especially since she was pregnant with his child, but he wouldn't get away with beating her.

Emily came back into the room after convincing Garcia to head back to Quantico to catch Will and lock him away. She instantly sensed that JJ was remembering something, she was crying and looked distant. Emily quickly kissed JJ on the forehead. _Friendly gesture right?_ She thought. She grabbed JJ's hand and tried to soothe her.

"What's wrong Jayj? Did you remember something? Talk to me. Don't get all distant on me. It's Emily you are talking to. Come on sweetheart," Emily encouraged.

_ "No Will, how can you think after what you just did that I want to do that?" JJ yelled. She knew it didn't matter whether or not she wanted it. She was getting it. She cried as he smacked her a couple more times and began the torture. She kept her eyes on the clock the whole time. It lasted 5 minutes. Five torturous minutes. That was when the revolver hit her head._

"Em," JJ cried. She cried as Emily wrapped her in her arms and just rocked her until the tears stopped.

"Tell me Jayj, what did he do to you?"

"Em, he raped me right before he hit me over the head with his revolver. For five minutes. Em I trusted him. I mean I know times were rough with us, my mind in others place, sometimes my mind was on another person, but I never, I don't know Em," she cried.


	7. Hotch POV

A/N: I do not own Crminal Minds or the characters. Thank you for the reviews and adding to the favorites. I appreciate it.

Aaron Hotchner was no stranger to having his time with his son interrupted. It was what had broken up the marriage with him and Hailey. This time he knew that he needed to be there and that his son would understand. After hanging up with Prentiss, he immediately dialed Hailey's personal cell phone.

"Yes Aaron?" she answered.

"JJ's been attacked. Can I bring Jack back to you? We need to find the guy that did this to her and we're the only one she trusts."

"Is she ok? Yeah if you can explain to him why you are leaving for work again, bring him back" Hailey sighed. If it weren't for the fact that she knew JJ personally, and actually liked her, she would've been pissed about him having to bring Jack back. Hailey knew the respect that Aaron held for JJ, he almost felt as if she were a little sister to him.

"She's in the hospital. I'll be there in 20."

Aaron hung up the phone and called his little boy over to explain that Aunt JJ had been hurt and he needed to go work the case. Jack understood without a doubt.

"It ok daddy. I love you. Go get the bad guy!" Jack exclaimed. Hotch's eyes watered as he got Jack ready to head back to Hailey's. The team had been contacted by Garcia and was racing back to Quantico.

Back at Quantico, Hotch walked in and instructed everyone to the conference room.

"Hotch, where's Emily and JJ?" Morgan asked.

"We have to do this one without them. This case isn't just any normal case, it's at home base and I'm going to have to do some work with the local PD and Strauss." Hotch explained.

"What's going on Hotch?" Morgan demanded rather shortly.

"JJ's been attacked. Emily won't be working this one. JJ's pretty beaten; she got hit in the head with the end of a revolver and beaten. I'm sure it's worse than she's letting on but I'm not pressing the subject until we absolutely have to. She's in the hospital, Emily's taken a few days off to take care of her and it's my opinion she may be too close, even thought I know we are what they would say too close to case," Hotch explained. Garcia didn't flinch as she already knew what had happened.

"Do we know who the unsub is?"

"Let's not call him an unsub, for JJ's sake. It shouldn't be too hard to find him since JJ was very close to her attacker, very close" Hotch explained.

"What are you talking about Hotch?"

"JJ's four months pregnant, and her attacker is Detective William LaMontagne Jr. Her live-in boyfriend. We need to find this son of a bitch as soon as we can," Hotch was getting angry thinking of the New Orleans' detective hurting their colleague and friend.

Hotch began giving out orders to the remainder of the team. Reid and Morgan needed to go to JJ's and examine the scene. He had already cleared it with JJ. Garcia was to begin tracking Will's past information and see if any of his credit cards had been used. Hotch was off to make a phone call to the local PD to get it cleared for them to work the case. One way or another he would find Will and make him pay. Strauss would have to be dealt with, but he would hold off on that until the local PD knew about the case.

Thirty minutes later Garcia had Will tracked through credit card transactions.

"LaMontagne bought a plane ticket using his credit card to New Orleans. Departure time looks like about one hour ago, no idea if he actually was on that plane or not," Garcia explained over the phone on a conference call with the rest of the team.

"Thanks Garcia. I'm not going to take any chances, I'm going to get a guard to stand by JJ's hospital room while she's in there. I don't want him showing up trying to apologize and end up stressing her and the baby out," Hotch explained.

"Yes sir. I'm on it."

Hotch had good intentions. Only problem was he was too late. LaMontagne knew Garcia would be tracking him by now, thinking he was on the way back home. Only he had different intentions.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the hospital, JJ was resting peacefully because of the pain medication the doctors had given her. Emily stayed watched the beautiful agent sleep. It pained to see her best friend in so much pain but right now she looked so angelic. Emily decided to step out of the room for a few minutes and get an update from the team. Stepping out into the hallway, she called the team. She knew she needed to tell Hotch about the rape, but she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. While on the phone with Hotch, Emily heard a blood curdling scream and she knew it was JJ's.

"JJ, you are mine. That other woman meant nothing to me. You have my baby. I will not let you leave me JJ. You cannot go anywhere. You need to tell these people that I am innocent. You dirty little whore you now you liked being smacked around. You wanted me." The delusions went on and on as Will tried to backtrack his way out of trouble. He had a gun, JJ could see it. She screamed and cried.

"EMILY!! Where are you?" JJ screamed.

"Your precious little Emily can't help you right now; she's too busy trying to get a hold of your little team. They couldn't protect you could they?"

Emily ran back to the hospital room as fast as she could. Her heart was racing. Was it just a nightmare? Hotch had just said that Will was on his way back to New Orleans. _Oh god, it was a trick. JJ!_ Her mind raced.

"Will, back away from JJ," Emily demanded. She wished it had been a nightmare but Will was as real as the bruising on JJ's face and entire body. JJ's screams were loud enough for nurses to hear as they rushed into the room shortly after Emily.

"Sir, we need you to step back. Upsetting JJ will only harm the baby," the nurses tried to explain. They knew who this was. They were warned to not let him near the patient and somehow he was still standing right in front. One of the nurses rushed out for security when Emily remembered she had her gun on her hip. Something had urged her to grab it along with her credentials after the text she had received from JJ. She drew it and pointed it at Will.

"Will, I don't want to do this. You aren't getting out of here unless you are in our custody or going out in a stretcher. Put your gun down on the floor and kick it towards me," Emily tried to remain calm but she knew that the revolver was Will's jacket. He wasn't pointing it at anyone but she didn't want to take any chances. That's when Will pulled the revolver out and pointed it at JJ.

"Baby, tell Emily it's none of her god damn business and that everything is going to be ok," Will calmly whispered to JJ , stressing the Emily part. Will knew how important JJ was to Emily and vice versa. The two helped each other out on rough cases, but he wasn't leaving without _his_ JJ. The gun was pointed directly at JJ's temple. She was hysterical, the two people she loved most in the world, and one wasn't leaving this room alive, she knew that deep in her heart.

_Emily I'm so sorry you have to do this for me. _JJ thought. She whispered Emily's name and mouthed the words I'm sorry.

"No Will. Get away from me. You did this to me." JJ choked out as firmly as possible. She closed her eyes because she knew he was going to shoot her, causing Emily's gun to go off.

Seconds later, a shot was fired. JJ's eyes were closed as she began to hyperventilate. She was ready to slip away into darkness when she realized she felt no pain. She felt the blood hit her but refused to open her eyes.

"JJ, sweetie, open your eyes. It's over now, sweetie, Jennifer," Emily pleaded. She didn't care how many cute pet names she called the woman. She needed her to open her eyes, to calm down, and know that she was right there and it was over. She felt horrible. She had killed the father of JJ's baby, but yet she felt vindictive knowing he had paid the ultimate price for terrorizing the young agent and beating her senseless.

"Nurse, ma'am? Take my cell phone and call Aaron Hotchner. Tell him Will has been shot and tell him to get everyone to the hospital immediately. Please. I need to be with JJ and calm her down. I know the thing that will do it," Emily asked.

"Yes agent. No problem. She needs to calm down before the baby's heart rate goes to fast, please get her to calm down" the nurse explained. She then left the hallway with Emily's cell phone to call FBI Agent Hotchner.

"JJ come on sweetie, you need to calm down. Think about your baby. Please open your eyes. It's Emily, I'm right here baby girl,"

_No pain. I'm not dead? Emily? Breathe JJ get it together. She called me Jennifer. Wow, that sounds so good coming out of her mouth. Snap out of it JJ, think about your baby like she said._

"Emily?" JJ cried. Her voice was hoarse and her eyes were wide as she surveyed the room as to what had happened during the time her eyes were closed.

"It's all over Jennifer. It's all over. I'm so sorry. I wasn't about to let him hurt you again. You are safe now."

"You called me Jennifer…" JJ started. "Sounds nice. I'm sorry you had to do that Emily. Thank you."

**Back at Quantico**

"Emily?" Hotch answered his phone as he saw the brunette agents number show up.

"I understand. Yes ma'am. We will be right there."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not own. How am I doing so far? I appreciate all the feedback and the people who favorite this. Makes me smile.

Hotch quickly assembled the team after hanging up the phone with Nurse Sam Jackson.

"Guys, Will made it to the hospital before we could get an agent there. He threatened JJ but Prentiss took care of him. Emily wants us there immediately," he made note to just say Emily had taken care of it, he didn't really want to fill the team in on how she had taken care of Will.

"Oh my Jayj!" Garcia gasped.

"She's ok Garcia, just very shaken I'm sure. I'm sure she can't wait to see you," Hotch tried to calm down the technical analyst down.

"Hotch what do you mean Emily took care of Will?" Morgan demanded. Morgan was close to the older agent from the various cases they had worked on together and the times they had spent at the bar. in fact, he was probably the only profiler who knew Emily's true feelings for the blonde liaison who was laying in a hospital bed in shock. He knew the true respect Emily held for the team and for JJ's position in the team. Even the all-knowing Penelope Garcia only had sneaky suspicions about the relationship between JJ and Emily.

"Will held his revolver to JJ's head and Emily shot him when the situation couldn't be negotiated," Hotch explained. He hoped this wouldn't be tough to explain to Strauss because he hadn't informed her yet of the problem. Emily clearly had done nothing wrong and was acting in defense of a member of the team, but the team was never officially on the case. Will had been taken care of before any final paperwork could be completed.

"So the bastards dead right, Hotch?" Morgan said casually. His anger by now was boiling and you could see as he clenched his tight muscles.

"Yes Morgan he's dead. But please try to show some compassion when you are the hospital with JJ. She's probably in shock right now and no matter what Will did to her, she's still going to need time to grieve and heal," Hotch insisted. JJ was already probably a wreck he thought. And he was right.

**Back at the hospital**

"Emily, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to have to do this," JJ wailed. She was hyperventilating again.

"JJ, stop apologizing. This is not your fault and I would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant saving you and saving that baby of yours that is growing inside of you. You need to calm down. I'm going to leave and go talk to the nurses for just a few…"

"NO DON'T LEAVE!" JJ yelled.

"Ok, as soon as the team gets here, I'm calling the nurses to give you something to calm down. You need to get your rest. You aren't doing your body any good or your baby any good by sitting here hyperventilating and crying," Emily was worried. JJ was one tough cookie out in the field. Never even flinched most of the time. She knew that lately the cases had been building up on JJ and silently wondered if that was one of the reasons she was so broken right now in front of her. Emily stared into those baby blue eyes and saw pure despair. _And you just shot her boyfriend, way to go Prentiss. She's going to hate you when this is all said and done. But, he attacked her. He had it coming. Pull it together. For once JJ needs you._

Emily knew she was going to have to answer to the team sooner or later. The hospital had gotten Will out of the room and cleaned up the mess everything had created. The only reminder would be JJ's memories and nightmares. And Emily knew JJ would have nightmares. Hell, Emily even knew she would have nightmares, but entirely different from JJ's. In her nightmares, she didn't kill Will, Will killed JJ.

A couple of minutes later, the team arrived and it was time for JJ to get some rest while Emily talked to the team.

A/N: Next chapter in JJ's point of view. Don't worry her luck gets better!!


	10. Strong and Silent

A/N: As promised here is JJ's POV. Thank you all for the reviews. I've been writing these at work and I'm still really not sure where its headed. I'm aiming for a romance between JJ/Emily but it won't be a graphic one at all. .

JJ could feel every bone in her body ache and pulse as if it had its own heartbeat. She knew she need to listen to Emily and let the doctors give her something to calm down but she knew what sleep would bring. Nightmares were a norm for Agent Jareau but with the horrors that came across her desk every day, no one expected less. Of course, she never mentioned said nightmares to the team, not even to Emily, Garcia, or Reid. They were _her_ business. Just like Will had been her business. _Well look how that turned out JJ_. Will hadn't been happy about her not telling the team about them. She could still remember the fight that left her temporarily breaking up with Will in Miami.

_"Should I be worried? It doesn't take a profiler to see you've got one foot out the door in this relationship"_

"_Would you keep your voice down?"_

"_Why? HEY! I'm crazy about her" Will had said shouting at some of the team that was still in the police department._

"_It's __**my**__ business!" JJ had insisted._

The argument had ended with JJ breaking it off and Will telling her to have a good night.

_"You should go for it," Emily had suggested after seeing the flirtations and turmoil JJ was going through._

_ "What?"_

_ "You'd make a cute couple," _

_ "You know what?" and JJ was off chasing after Will. _

This memory made JJ think of Emily. _Oh god JJ! Emily's probably beating herself up about that moment if she remembers._ Will had been willing to relocate to Quantico, VA from New Orleans which made him convenient. It didn't help that he was sweet most of the time and JJ found that he kept her mind off of someone else, someone else unobtainable. But even though JJ knew she wasn't in love with Will, she had grown to love him. Her heart ached when she thought of how she would have to answer her child's questions in the future about his father. _Or maybe he'll have someone else and won't think about it. Emily would make a great mother._

"What's on your mind JJ? You look like you went off into space on me Jayj?" Garcia said as she entered the room.

"Garcia! You're back! I was just thinking. No harm done," JJ blushed. Garcia noticed the blush and even saw a sparkle behind those sad blue eyes. That sparkle quickly disappeared though. _Snap out of it Jareau! Emily's your friend. She doesn't have feelings for you._

"Aww Jayj. How are you and the future baby Jareau? You look awful," Garcia cooed. She know knew how JJ had felt when she had been shot by a detective gone bad. JJ was thinking the same thing and how Emily had been the strong, silent, reassurer, only taking her hand and squeezing. _She's always been such a great friend. _

"I'm, well, to be honest, I hurt like hell, but the doctors want to give me something so I can sleep. I don't want to though," JJ released her fear to her best friend.

"Talk to the team first, we're all here. Then I think Emily already has it arranged for you to get some sleep she's not leaving until you do sweetie," Garcia wanted to let Emily tell JJ about her plans when she left the hospital the next day. She hoped JJ would go along with them.


	11. Talk with Morgan

A/N: Chapter 11. You guys are special. Two chapters in one day. Might be more tonight. Please review. I appreciate everything! Sorry I don't expand on the conversation between Reid and JJ, he's too smart for my writing skills. =]

Reid was the first person on the team to walk awkwardly into the hospital room. JJ and Reid had a specil kind of relationship. They had been on one date but had decided they had more of a brother/sister relationship.

"Hey JJ," Reid said quietly. Reid and JJ had a good heart to heart conversation. Meanwhile outside, Morgan was having a heart to heart with Emily.

"I'm going to talk her into staying with me for awhile. I don't think it'd be a good idea for her to go back to the place of the attack just yet," Emily asserted. She wasn't sure exactly how hard it'd be to convince JJ. Her motives were only slightly selfish in nature; it'd be nice taking care of JJ for awhile and spending time with her.

"That's a good idea, Emily. She needs you right now whether that strong head of hers will admit it or not," Morgan knew JJ trusted Emily, and that Emily trusted JJ, but they had a hard time letting it show in tough times. JJ would distance herself and Emily compartmentalized.

"You have to let her in Em. If she starts to distance herself, try your hardest to break through that wall. And give her time but I think you two would be great together,"

Emily gasped at the sound of those words coming out of Morgan's mouth. _He knows? Well genius you work with a bunch of profilers!_

"Morgan… I… I..I" Emily was shocked, but it made her happy that at least one person saw it.

It was nearly 8 PM when the team finally left the hospital. JJ was so exhausted she had fallen asleep without the need for any medications. Emily asked Garcia to go to JJ's apartment to get JJ some clothes. Emily figured she would need at least a couple days worth before it'd be ok to go back to the scene of the assault.

"I don't want to leave, in case she wakes up or has a nightmare," Emily whispered. Garcia nodded and completely understood. Garcia knew that Emily wouldn't be able to face the place her best friend had been attacked and Garcia would be able to just head straight to JJ's room to gather her clothes. Once Garcia had left, the exhausted felt like a brick wall had hit Emily. She pulled up a chair to the hospital bed that currently consumed her best friend, grabbed a hold of her hand, and drifted off to sleep. Garcia was back around 9:30 and saw the two agents sleeping and smiled. She set the bag quietly down and left a note for Emily.

_ Take care of my girl. Call me when you can. P_


	12. Hold Me?

A/N: As I always I own nothing.

The night was going smoothly. JJ was sleeping on her own with little movement. The exhaustion from being attacked had knocked everything out of her, physically and emotionally. Emily hardly stirred though she wasn't sleeping heavily. The hard hospital chair was hard on her back but exhaustion was enough to keep her in a light doze. She would wake up from time to time to check on the young agent and had even heard her murmur something along the lines of Emily. _Yeah right Prentiss. You are dreaming. She didn't say your name._ Her doubt was shattered when JJ woke up screaming at 4 AM.

"HELP! NO GET AWAY!" she screamed.

"JJ! JJ! Look at me Jennifer! Come on JJ, it's me Emily. You're safe. JJ wake up, look at me," Emily tried frantically to calm the blonde down. She knew that JJ had just woken up from a nightmare about Will.

"Emily? Oh god, Emily. He was right there. He had me. He was going to kill the… the… baby," JJ cried.

"Shhh now. It's ok. I've got you," Emily soothed as she wrapped her arms around JJ. Mid-embrace Emily pressed the nurse call button, just in case JJ's screams hadn't already alerted the nurses.

"We heard her screams. Are you ok Ms. Jareau?" the nurse asked.

"I had a nightmare. I'm ok now," JJ explained.

"Did you want us to give you something to sleep?"

"No, I want to get out of here in a few hours, not sleep the rest of my day away. Its ok Emily's here. I feel safer already," JJ hated hospitals. As long as everything was fine with the baby, she wanted out of there as soon as possible. She had no clue where she was going afterward. She wasn't sure she could face her apartment just yet. She had considered asking to stay with Emily but hadn't wanted to impose.

"OK, Ms. Prentiss, please feel free to press the call button should you see fit. You too Ms. Jareau. Get some rest. Your vitals look fine and the doctor should be in to look at you around 8 AM," the nurse explained. 8 AM left four more hours left for JJ to have nightmares. She wasn't lying when she said she felt safer with Emily in the room. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming, but she could've sworn that the older agent had been holding her hand through the night. _You had to be dreaming. She wasn't holding your hand._

The nurse left leaving Emily and JJ in the room alone.

"Are you sure you are ok JJ?" Emily asked concerned. She had never seen JJ so upset.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to sleep Emily. I'll be ok," JJ said this in her "Agent Jareau" voice. This was the voice she used when she began to distance herself from the pain.

"JJ, do not start to put up that wall against me. I'm here for you. It's ok. Look, I wasn't going to tell you until we were getting ready to leave but I want you to stay with me for awhile. I want to make sure you are ok and I know you don't want to go back to that apartment, not just yet. You wouldn't be imposing at all, and if you decide to go back to that apartment right away then I want to stay with you. I talked to the nurses and they say you are going to be sore for quite awhile and will need someone to take care of you for a bit, please JJ,"

"I'd like that. Oh, Emily. You've been so great. All the time. When Garcia got shot, now, can I just ask one more favor?" JJ cried. She was nervous to ask this, but she needed it more than ever.

"Of course, sweetie, what is it?"

"Will you hold me?"

"Of course. Go to sleep Jayj. I'll be right here. I've got you."


	13. Waking Up song is Lifehouse Broken

A/N: I'm feeling kind of a block… so bear with me if this chapter ends up short or you don't get more til' later. I have a headache and woke up feeling kind of blah. I blame this cold weather and the cold I'm fighting. Again, thank you everyone who has reviewed. Song lyrics belong to Lifehouse Broken.

_The broken clock is a comfort. It helps me sleep tonight._

JJ woke slowly at first. Dazed and confused, she really wasn't sure where she was, until she realized the warmth of the arm around her and the shoulder under her head belonged to Emily. _This is how it should be, I want this. I hope I didn't make her feel uncomfortable._ JJ thought. Once she had awoken completely, she could feel the pain of her injuries. Her body was covered in bruises and her head hurt like a little man was inside hammering away. She knew it was going to be a couple weeks before she returned to work.

Emily felt JJ stir next to her. She could feel the soreness and knew the exhaustion was settling in, sleep or no sleep. _Did I really fall asleep holding her? God, that feels nice. I want this._ Emily thought. Emily knew she would sleep on nails if it meant holding on to the blonde. JJ was the only anchor Emily had in her life. When things at the BAU began to feel worthless, like in bad cases, JJ's smile lit Emily's world like a comet streaking through the midnight sky.

"Good morning, sunshine. How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"Mmm, like I got hit by a mac truck. But I want to go home," Emily liked the way home came out of JJ's mouth when she knew home meant with her, even if it was temporary at best.

"I'll go get the doctor. I had Garcia get you some clothes, and all we will need to do is get you checked out and stop by the pharmacy for your painkillers. You are going to rest as much as possible," Emily instructed. She went down the hall to the nurse's station to let someone know that JJ had awoken. The nurses got JJ's doctor immediately because they knew the blonde FBI agent was stubborn and ready to leave.

_In the pain. There is healing. In your name. I find meaning._

"Hello Agent Jareau. How are we feeling this morning?" the doctor said as he entered the room. JJ's doctor was formal all the time, no matter the attempts to get him to try and call her JJ. He was in his mid thirties and had only been JJ's doctor for a year. Dr. Schautz moved closer to JJ to examine her.

"I'm ok. Sore, but ready to get out of here. Please tell me I can get out of here!"

"I think we can get you checked out on one condition. I'm going to give you some pain meds. I don't want you going back to work for about two weeks, I want a follow up on the baby in about a week, and I don't want you to go home. I think you need to have someone take care of you for a couple days," the doctor explained.

"No problem, I'm staying at Emily's. She's my friend and colleague from the BAU. "

"Ok, I'll go get your script. Make sure to call your obgyn for a follow up appointment on the baby, and I will see you in two weeks to clear you for work," the doctor explained.

"I've got all your stuff packed JJ. Once the doctor comes back we can get going. Later you'll need to call Hotch and fill the team in on your absence. I'm going to take some vacation time too if he'll let me. I've got so much piled up. I don't think I've ever taken day off in the two years I've been with the BAU. I'm going to drive you nuts I bet." Emily was excited to be able to take care of her friend.

Emily pushed JJ down the hall in a wheel chair once the doctor had returned with the script.

_I may have lost my way now. But I haven't forgotten my way home._

"Let's go home JJ," Emily said softly to JJ.

**Sorry this was the best I could do with a little bit of a writer's block. I have 5 days off after tomorrow so maybe I'll get more written then. **


	14. Home

A/N: Thanks for the positive review on the last chapter! I love the Lifehouse song to death. I have it on repeat. Just a warning: I'm completely new at this whole femslash, pairing, romance sort of thing. I'm a straight girl trying to write a lesbian romance between best friends… so any advice is welcome.

"Emily, that sounds great. But seriously? I can walk. Do I have to be in this wheel chair?" JJ complained. She hated to be pushed around, especially by her best friend.

"Hospital protocol. Sorry babe!" Emily winced after she heard the petname come out of her mouth. _Way to go Prentiss. Keep it up and she'll really know your true feelings and she'll run. _Emily would rather shut out her feelings for the beautiful blonde agent then lose her forever because she was weirded out.

"Fine. But as soon we get to the entrance, I'm walking. I've been in bed for a day now. I'm sore as all get out but I need to walk!" she laughed. She didn't want to be seen as weak. That was the last thing JJ was, weak. _Wait a second did Em just call me babe? Oh snap out of it. She was only joking._ The pet name hadn't been missed by JJ but had actually been appreciated. Her hope for the time she spent with Emily was to grow closer with the brunette agent who had a tendency to be rough around the edges and distant. She was going to break through Emily's compartments one way or another. JJ wasn't sure of her feelings for Emily Prentiss. She knew she had them, but she had always considered herself straight. She had a lot of time to think about these feelings, lying in the hospital was a good time for it, but it was also when things weren't great with Will. She wasn't even really sure what Will had been. A convenient choice? Sure. A good lay? Hardly. Anytime JJ had gotten intimate with Will, which was rare, her mind was somewhere else, with someone else. Most of the time, her mind and body were too tired to interact. JJ had just chalked it up to being another casualty of the job she was so very passionate about. Looking at heinous crimes daily couldn't be good for one's sex life.

"Here we are. You can walk from here. I'll bring you to my place and then I'll go get your painkillers at the pharmacy," Emily knew that the young agent would want time to herself, time to shower, time to process the events and explore Emily's condo without worrying about being watched. "Is that ok? I don't have to leave you if you don't want me to. I just figured it'd give you a few minutes to yourself,"

"That's fine. Actually it's great. I need a shower. Thanks Emily, you are too good to me," JJ gushed. It was true. The older agent had been there through and through.

Within 30 minutes, Emily had weaved through D.C. traffic and had arrived at her condo. She grabbed JJ's bags and helped her out of the SUV.

"Thanks," JJ mumbled. She hated needing help. It was against everything she wanted. She was independent, an only child, a strong soccer player who left home at 18 to pursue a degree and get into the FBI. She was always determined, strong, and independent. _Maybe you can depend on Emily. Just maybe._

"Ok, we're here. I'll go set your things in the guest bedroom. Feel free to look around. If you are hungry, which you should be, there's plenty of food in the cupboards and the fridge. Bathroom is upstairs and the third door on the left. The guest bedroom has a door that joins my room. I hope that's ok. I think it was meant to be a nursery at some point, but it's my guest bedroom," Emily rambled. _Could that room still be a nursery someday? I want a family with JJ. _

"A nursery?" JJ asked out loud. _Could there be a future? I'd like to raise this baby with her._

"Hmm, yeah. Anyway, I'll be back in a few. I'll go get your pain meds and then I think you need to get some rest," Emily thought. _Her body language suggests, wait no Emily, do not profile your best friend just to see if she's interested in you like that._

"Thank you, Emily, for everything. I really appreciate it," JJ confessed. She leaned in to give Emily a hug. Emily readily accepted the contact with the blonde. _She's so warm._ Both agents felt the warmth in the hug.

"Well, I'll be back," Emily said awkwardly. _Way to go Prentiss._

While Emily was gone, JJ found her way to the shower in the guest bathroom. _Wow this place is huge. Beautiful, just like Emily. _JJ discarded her clothes and began the water. Stepping in, the warmth of the water was a welcome relief to the pain her bruises held. Showers were one of the many ways JJ helped distress, between problems with Will, to the stresses of the job. JJ knew she didn't have much time before Emily got back from the pharmacy so she didn't allow herself tears. She spent extra time scrubbing herself, trying to get the filth of Will off of her, which caused some pain but when she finally got out of the warm water and wrapped herself in a pink towel, she already felt somewhat better. She found her bag that Emily had Garcia packed and found that the technical analyst that she called her best friend had packed her favorite lounge clothes. _Thank you Garcia!_ She thought mentally. She would definitely need to thank both of her friends for their endless support. She pulled on her favorite pair of black pregnancy yoga pants and her oversized, which was slowly beginning to get smaller with the belly JJ was acquiring, Pittsburgh t-shirt. She ran her fingers through her hair and sat at the edge of the bed. As she sat on the bed, she felt a tiny little movement in her belly. _Was that my baby? Oh my god, it was. _ At the emotions of the baby moving, JJ began to cry hysterically. The tears started as tears of joy and slowly became tears of fear, despair and hurt. She had no idea how she was going to raise this baby alone. _Maybe you won't have to Jareau._ She felt so betrayed. Sure, things weren't great with Will, but she had learned to love him, and had grown somewhat comfortable with him. JJ laid back on the bed and curled into the fetal position and let the tears fall.


	15. Comfort in Your Arms

"JJ? Where are you?" Emily began to get worried when she didn't get an answer back. She climbed the stairs when she heard hard sobs coming from her guest room. _Oh great, you leave and she falls apart._ Emily rushed to the guest room and quickly swooped JJ up in her arms and held her.

"I'm back, it's ok." Emily reassured. She knew JJ needed to let this out so she just held the blonde as she fell apart into her arms.

"Em, I'm so sorry. The baby, I felt him move, and I just lost it,"

"You don't have to apologize. It's ok. A good healthy cry after what you've been through is expected," Emily soothed. She wiped a tear away from those deep blue eyes as JJ stared back into Emily's chocolate stare. JJ thought she saw a sparkle in those brown eyes; they nearly melted when they looked into the blue of JJ's ocean colored eyes.

_Her eyes are the color of hot chocolate. I always feel safe in her arms._ JJ thought. That was when she found her lips reaching for the brunettes lips. _What are you doing? Oh great, she takes you in and you kiss her._

Emily was shocked as JJ's wet from tears lips met hers. _Is this really happening? God her lips are soft._ Emily leaned forward to deepen the kiss but broke away before it got too far. _Don't take it too far. She's still vulnerable. _

JJ misinterpreted the pull back and immediately was apologizing.

"Emily, I'm so sorry. I have no idea what…" She couldn't finish before Emily was interrupting her with another kiss.

"Jayj, don't apologize. I think we need to talk," It was time for Emily to release her true feelings towards the blonde.

**So? How am I doing so far with this? I want to just mention that I will not be increasing the rating, so there will be no hot sex scenes… sorry! It's just not my thing, hot or not, I'm not comfortable to right about any kind of sex scene.**


	16. Her favorites

A/N: Thank you so much for the kind words!! This is once again a chapter I wrote while at work. I am now on vacation which may mean you see more… depends on if my Kurt Vonnegut book Slaughterhouse Five gets here soon.

"Jayj, we need to talk about this. Please," Emly pleaded. She could see JJ start to distance herself. They had come this far and Emily was not about to lose JJ forever. _It's now or never Prentiss._

"JJ, listen to me," Emily began.

"Em, wait. Before you say anything Emily Prentiss, I, I, think, I'm I'm in love with you. I don't know how it happened but I am. I'm so in love with you, I have been for awhile now," JJ cried.

"Oh Jayj," Emily's heart skipped a beat at the sound of those words coming out of JJ's mouth. _She's in love with me? This is too good to be true. _"Are you sure? Because I'm in love with you too," Emily confessed. She wiped away a tear from JJ's tired face.

"Yes. I know this all happened so fast, with the attack, and Will dying, but yes Emily, I am sure." JJ winced when she talked of the attack and spoke Will's name and this did not go unnoticed. She knew she had never been in love with Will, but it hurt just the same.

"JJ, I'm not going to ever hurt you, not physically, not emotionally, not the way Will did. We can take things at your pace. Let's go downstairs and get you some food. You need to take some of your pain meds. The doctor said they make you drowsy, so we can pop in a movie and just lounge on the couch," Emily insisted.

"Oh and Jayj, on the way back, I stopped and got you something," Emily remembered stopping by the roadside flower market on the way back and grabbing JJ's favorites.

_"Emily! How's our blue eyed agent doing?" Garcia had answered her phone lightning fast , itching for an update._

_ "She's at my place right now, showering, settling in. I ran to get her pain killers. I need a favor Garcia," Emily explained._

_ "Anything Em, after what you're doing for my girl,"_

_ "I need to know what Jayj's favorite flowers are." Emily asked with hesitation. She wasn't sure if Morgan had clued Garcia in yet. _

_ "Oh, that's easy. She loves lilies and yellow roses," Garcia remembered a time when JJ had complained because Will didn't know her favorite flowers and continued to send her red and white roses._

_ "Thanks. Gotta go Garcia," Emily said she hung up the phone quickly._

_Garcia smiled. –It's about time. Those two need each other and deserve all the happiness. Garcia thought to herself. She had been so happy when Morgan had clued her in._

Emily helped a fragile and sore JJ down the stairs and into the kitchen where JJ caught sight of the white lilies and yellow roses.

"Em, they are gorgeous. How'd you know they were my favorite?" JJ was speechless at the gesture.

"They are beautiful, just like you Jayj. And a little birdie told me they were your favorites," Emily gushed. She looked into JJ's eyes and could see the blue eyes sparkle just a little bit.

"Hmm, what am I going to do with Garcia?" JJ laughed. "That little snitch!"

"Thank you sweetheart,. This hurts so much less with you here by my side. I love you Emily," JJ gushed as she leant up for a kiss from Emily. JJ had meant every single word. JJ knew she should be absolutely heartbroken but she wasn't because her feelings for Emily felt so right. Sure, she hurt from the attack and the rape, but she felt so safe in Emily's presence.

"I love you too, JJ" Emily responded by kissing JJ back tenderly. "I don't want to rush this. Will's just gone and you must be hurting. I completely understand if you aren't ready for any of this," Emily rambled. She knew it would be really soon, her boyfriend, attacker or not, had just died.

"Emily, shut up for once. As crazy as it sounds, I'm not devastatingly heartbroken. I'm hurt that he betrayed me, especially like that, but I was never truly in love with him Emily. He was a convenient choice, per say, and for awhile, he kept my mind off of you," JJ confessed. Honestly, he hadn't even been that good at keeping her mind off of the brunette agent.

"But honestly, what he did is unforgiveable. He almost killed my baby and you two are the most important people in my life," JJ knew she wanted to raise this baby with Emily but she didn't want to approach the subject with so much already being said.


	17. Everything She Needed

A/N: So I'm going to try my hand at writing something a little different. Sixteen chapters of JJ's angst so I guess it is Emily's turn. The team gets a case… Thank you all for the great reviews! You make me smile and make me keep writing these! Any and all advice is welcome.

Hotch had generously given Emily the same amount of time off as JJ to help her heal and he also had a feeling Emily need to heal a little herself. He saw the attraction between the two young agents and he wasn't about to stop something. He had lost his chance at happiness, he wasn't taking away theirs. Aside from the doctor's appointment JJ had had, the two weeks were uneventful. The baby was growing just fine but the doctor wanted JJ to stay out of the field which she accepted. She wasn't very happy about it, it was a nice break from dealing with press mongrels, but she knew she needed to keep this baby safe. This baby scared JJ, she had no idea how to raise a baby on her own, and how to later in the future explain the many things that would be needed explained. On top of that list was the father issue, and right around the top was what his mommy did.

"You ok Jayj? I'm sure Hotch would let you take a little more time off if needed, sweetie?" Emily asked. JJ had stayed with her all the way through the two weeks except going back to her apartment to gather clothes. She considered Emily's place home, in fact, two nights ago, the brunette agent had asked JJ to live there permanently. At first, she wasn't sure. She felt as if she would be imposing, but she never wanted to leave Emily's side. No matter the evils in the world, she felt safe in Emily's presence. This is what had made her decision final. She knew the spare bedroom would be a perfect nursery, and it would be one step closer to raising the baby with Emily.

_"Jennifer, how would you like to stay here? Like for good?" Emily had asked. She was nervous and her palms showed that._

_ "Emily, you didn't sign up for this. I'm about to have a baby in 4 months. I don't even know how I'm going raise him. I love you Emily, but this isn't fair to you," JJ could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. The past week and a half the pair had spent nights on the couch cuddling, sleeping in the same bed, and the spark was sizzling, but she knew the two weeks were going to end soon, and they would have to go back to reality. _

_ "Jennifer, don't do this. Don't start to distance yourself. Baby, I want you. I want this baby; I want to be a family with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Emily confessed. JJ let go of her tears when she heard that Emily wanted this baby, wanted to help her raise him._

_ "Emily, what about the team? How are we going to explain this?" She was worried Strauss or Hotch would either make them break them up or break up the team. They were more worried about Strauss then the secretly soft hearted Aaron Hotchner._

_ "Hotch won't let Strauss split us up. I can be professional and I know you can Jennifer Jareau. So what do you say? Move in with me? For good?" Emily asked. _

_ "Yes, oh Emily! You are going to be a great mother to this baby, I can already feel it," JJ cried. She had cried a lot the past week and a half but for once these were tears of joy. She finally had everything._

_ "JJ, do you mean it?" Emily had dreamed of being a mother but had to of given that dream up due to an incident in Italy when she was just 15 years old. It had broken her heart when she learned that the procedure had killed all hope for her having future kids but she had just chalked it up as the repercussions. She thought God was punishing her for being gay and for having an abortion. She was finally getting to be able to happy now._

_ "Absolutely Em!"_

"I'm fine, Em. I'm just nervous about getting back and telling the team about us, and getting back to the job. It's feels like it's been forever. I really don't want to see the state of my office right now!" JJ laughed. The team had to take over her duties for the two weeks, finding a replacement and training her would be needed when JJ went on maternity leave, but for two weeks the team just took on extra work. JJ had never been very organized and it showed in her office, but she knew it would be worse than what she would have done with it.

"It'll be fine sweetie. I promise. Let's go. Here's your coffee, half caff, our baby can't be all hyped up on caffeine." Emily knew JJ hated not having her coffee and the doctor said if she limited it to half caffeine and only had a couple of cups it would be ok. JJ smiled at the words 'our baby' coming out of Emily's mouth. It sounded just so natural.


	18. Victimology

A/N: So here it goes. As always I do not own the characters or Criminal Minds. Tonight's episode was great and it even had a cute interaction with JJ/Emily, but I can't wait til' next week's episode where a secret from JJ's past is revealed. Finally!

Everyone was glad to see the two agents back in the office. It had been too long and the family that their team was, just didn't seem complete with the den mother and their kickass brunette agent who didn't take no for an answer.

"Emily, JJ, welcome back. JJ, there is only a couple of files on your desk that need to be looked at, hopefully have a briefing by 10?" Hotch had asked. He was getting down to business. He had missed the two agents but there were victims out there that needed their help.

"Yes, sir. Right away," JJ had said getting straight to work. Emily headed to her desk to find that hardly any paperwork had piled up while they were gone. _Definitely need to thank them for this! I hardly have anything to do until JJ briefs us._ _When are we going to talk to Hotch?_ Emily was nervous, but she tried her best to push it back and ignore it.

"Emily, my girl. Welcome back. Why are you looking so nervous? JJ's going to be fine. We made sure there wasn't too much work for you two to come back to, it can be hard getting back in the saddle after what happened," Morgan was concerned. Was something going on that he didn't know about?

"Morgan, we're telling Hotch today, about us. I asked her two days to move in with me, she accepted. This is all happening so fast, but honestly it's about time, and I've never been happier," Emily explained to her best friend.

"Well, it'd probably be best to do it before the briefing, as soon as JJ gets done which looks to be about in ten minutes at the speed she is going," Morgan said looking up at JJ's office. JJ was immersed in the case but her hand was flying. "And by the way, way to go. I told you it would work out Prentiss. You get it girl," Morgan smiled. He was good to see the older agent so happy. It had been a long time.

JJ walked into her office to see that Hotch really meant there was only a couple of files she had to go through and choose from, but she immediately made her decision the minute she opened that case file. In Muncie, Indiana there was an unsub kidnapping brown haired, brown eyed women, torturing them and then dumping them in front of churches in the middle of the night. JJ's gut wrenched when she saw the similarity of the victims to Emily. She knew this was the case they had to take but it didn't make her unease any better about the future events. She made a few notes and fifteen minutes later was down in the bullpen.

"I've got the case; it's not going to be an easy one. We're going to Indiana. Muncie, Indiana in fact," JJ explained. "Emily, we should probably go talk to Hotch now, then I can do the briefing, I can't do it right now with as nervous as I am,"

"Ok, let's go do this. Guys if we aren't out in 30 send search and rescue, Hotch has killed us." Emily joked. She had a feeling Hotch would be ok with it. They worked with the best profilers in the country, he may already even know.

"Hotch, can we talk to you for a minute?" The next fifteen minutes were spent promising they wouldn't let the relationship affect the team, and Hotch promising Strauss wouldn't know until it was absolutely necessary and she would in no way split them up or the team up.

"Can I get everyone to the conference room please?" JJ had asked on her way hustling to the conference room with the files. She had a new sense of confidence to her walk and Morgan noticed it in Emily too and assumed the meeting with Hotch had gone well.

"Three victims, all brunette, all brown eyes, all kidnapped, tortured, and killed. The unsub is then dumping the bodies at churches across the city with sinner carved into them. The ME says the carvings happen before the victims are killed. We are going to Muncie, Indiana," JJ explained.

"What's the time frame from abduction to dump time?" Morgan asked. He hadn't failed to notice the similarity in victimology with Emily but they were going to find this guy and he was hoping Emily hadn't noticed it.

"24 hours, so he doesn't torture them long, but they go missing, and 24 hours later they show up on a church's doorstep. Two out of the three churches have cameras outside of their buildings, but it just shows a dark male figure, he hides his face well," JJ explained. She was nervous about this case, but was ready to jump back into the saddle.

"Wheels up in 30, we can discuss this more on the plane," Hotch commanded.

"Emily, I have a bad feeling about this case. I'm going along with but I have to stay out of the field so I need you to be extra careful. You fit the victimology to a tee so please be careful baby," JJ whispered to her love.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about it. It isn't the first time a victim's looked like me," Emily joked. She wasn't about to tell JJ that she had exactly the same fears, she was pushing these fears back into her little compartments.

On the plane, everyone took their seats, Emily sat across from Morgan and next to JJ, who sat across from Reid. Hotch said on the side of everyone and Rossi sat near to Hotch.

"This guy obviously has some problems with religion, like a religious complex," Reed started by stating the obvious.

"Garcia, what do you have from the videos?" Hotch asked into the webcam on the team's laptop.

"Well, I got height and approximate weight down. Our unsub is definitely male, about 5'8" and 180 pounds. He's got a muscular build, I zoomed in to you can see it. The churches he's dumping at so far have been Lutheran, Baptist, and Apostolic," Garcia briefed the team in what she could figure out by looking at the video and records.

"It also looks to me that each victim belonged to a church or considered themselves Lutheran, Baptist, or Apostolic, respectively, but had a falling out with a church some point in their lives," Garcia continued.


	19. The end

A/N: So I realized yesterday, we haven't seen Rossi yet. Ooops! Here we go. We won't see him much because I'm not a huge fan, but he'll at least appear. This is probably my last chapter. I'm not going to say for sure though. Definitely not my last fanfic though.

Emily swallowed hard. She fit the victomology more than the team knew. She had fallen out with the catholic a long time ago. She would need to be extra vigilant.

"With every abduction he's getting braver, abducting first at night in secluded areas, but our last victim was abducted from a park in the middle of the afternoon," Rossi realized. "They are also getting closer together, there has to be a trigger somewhere in here," he concluded. The man considered Emily the daughter he never had, he had been divorced three times and was the reason for the fraternization rules the FBI had, he was quite the womanizer. He knew Emily's secret, the secret that made her even more prone to be seen as the unsub's next victim. He was worried, but knew the woman could take her own.

"You know what, I have an idea. Emily, this could be dangerous, but we've got your back. JJ, when you do a press conference, I want Emily standing next to you. He's getting braver right? You'll never leave our sight Emily but I think we can lure him this way. He has a God complex; we are looking for a man in his mid to late 40's but physically fit enough to carry the bodies. If he's getting braver, he'll show up probably at the precinct to get what he wants or try to approach you while we are out working the case. We'll never be farther than a shot away," Rossi explained his idea which made JJ nervous.

"That's a good idea. But Emily, you need to be careful and extra vigilant," Hotch pitched in.

"Uhm, yes sir. Ok, yeah that's a good idea. Especially since I fit victimology so well," Emily gulped. Taunting an unsub could be dangerous but she trusted her team. She was nervous for how JJ would handle this. First day back on the job, and she was having to deal with the love of her life being put in danger, the only worse thing that could happen was the baby being in danger. The team reached Muncie, Indiana in a matter of two hours and was already ready to brief the police there. The last body had been dumped only 24 hours earlier and he had waited only two days the last time and the abductions were getting closer and closer together. JJ briefed the locals and got ready to set up a press conference.

"Ok, Em, you will stand to my right. Your hair should be down; we want him to notice it. You can pitch in if need be about the profile," JJ explained.

"I think I'll let you tell the press the profile," Emily laughed. That was one thing Emily had never been good at, speaking in front of cameras.

"Someone not like cameras?" JJ laughed.

"Nope, hate them. That's why you're the press liaison and I'm the profiler," Emily joked. It was good to get some lightness into such a dark case. Emily was nervous and JJ could tell.

"We're going to get this guy Em, and then we are going to go home and I'm taking you to dinner, OK? Just remember that. Just be careful baby, I love you," JJ whispered while no one from the team was around.

"I love you too, JJ. I'll be fine, let's just hope he takes the bait and the team is around," Emily was nervous that the guy would take the bait and the team wouldn't be around, they would be caught off guard. She couldn't stand to leave JJ.

"It's time for the conference. Let's go. Just stand there and act beautiful, like you are," the media guru instructed her.

The press conference went well with Emily making sure her hair and eye color would be noticed. She didn't know how the unsub knew each person had a falling out with the church but she hoped he would realize just how fallen Emily had been.

"People who portray God complexes are usually members of society who act extremely moral out in public, possibly hold a highly viewed job, such as a law enforcement officer, surgeon, or other form of doctor, that is all," JJ had concluded. Emily was looking around looking for any suspicions. For safety purposes, two armed officers stood behind JJ and Emily, searching the area for anyone who looked like they could be the unsub.

After the press conference, the team needed to interview victim's families.

"Was it obvious that your daughter had a falling out with the church ma'am?" JJ asked the mother of the third victim.

"It was pretty obvious the way she carried herself, but she stopped going to church when she was 15, and she was 30," the mother told the team through tears.

"And what caused this falling out?" JJ asked again. This was the hardest part of her job, talking to the families. It was the hardest until she had to tell families that their loved one was in fact dead. That was the part that made JJ want to break down every night until she had found Emily. Now she knew she could lose Emily with this case, and they had come so far in the little time they had spent together.

"Natasha had an abortion when she was 15," the mother revealed.

JJ immediately got on the phone with Garcia.

"Garcia, check records for the last two victims, see if they had any medical procedures around the age of 15," JJ demanded. JJ knew Emily's secret, it didn't matter to her at all. They had stayed up late one night talking about it, and JJ had spent a good half an hour reassuring Emily that it was ok and changed nothing.

"Both had abortions, age 15 for Lacy, and age 16 for Brooke," Garcia chimed in.

Emily's head was spinning. How'd the unsub know?

"This guy has to have access to records. Sealed medical records at that," Emily chimed in. Her face was pale white and her hands were sweating.

"A good hacker would be able to get a hold of those with the victim's names," Garcia concluded and was off the line.

"Em, we need to get back to the station. We need to fill the team in, and then go from there," JJ could see her partner was worried and nervous as she had ever been.

Back at the Muncie station, Emily filled the team in with what they had found out with the victim's families and it was time to visit the places of abduction. It was thought best if an officer was brought with as protection so Officer Anderson was brought with. Officer Anderson was 5'8", 185 pounds, and in excellent physical condition. Emily put on a vest for extra safety precaution as the team headed to the latest abduction sight, the park. It was nearly a day before the unsub would make his next abduction and the team didn't want to waste any time.

At the park, Emily could sense something wasn't quite right. The team had come to the conclusion that it was most likely a member of law enforcement that was doing the abductions. _Officer Anderson fits the damn profile Emily and he's supposed to be protecting you. Shit!_ Emily thought. She needed to get over to Rossi and explain to him and to tell him not to tell JJ who was back at the station. As she approached Rossi, she felt a hand go over her mouth and a gun go to her head. It was the officer.

"You are such a little sinner. Abortion at 15? Never set foot back in church again. God sees these things that you do and He is willing to hear you repent with a little bit of pain," he threatened.

"Emily, I think we found something, Emily?!" Morgan called. He whipped around and saw the officer holding her with his gun upside her head.

"Let me go, or I shoot her, and take out as many of you as I can," the officer threatened. A month ago he had been promoted from a traffic cop to homicide but no one had taken him seriously which had been his trigger point.

"Oh, JJ. Morgan, tell JJ I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Emily was scared she'd never see poor JJ ever again. The past two weeks had been surreal, had she expected too much from this?

"No, Emily. You are going to be able to see JJ in a few, trust me babygirl, I'm getting you out of this. You are going raise that baby boy with her," Morgan said as the team lined up their shots against Officer Anderson. No one got a clear shot until suddenly the sound of a bullet rang out and the unsub fell to the ground releasing Emily.

"JJ?!"

JJ stood there shocked, gun still in position. This was only the second person she had shot, and both times a member of her family had been in trouble or hurt by the unsub. She had rushed to the scene when she had this unshakeable feeling in her heart.

"Em, are you ok?" everyone rushed to her side while Emily walked over to her shocked girlfriend.

"Baby, it's ok. Look at me, I'm not hurt, just a little scrape, but I'm ok, it's over," Emily was bleeding where the unsub had dug his nails into her, but it was very little to what JJ was enduring.

"I had a horrible feeling and I just had to rush here. I couldn't stand to lose you, you and this baby are all I have left," JJ cried into her girlfriend's shoulders. She was happy she was safe.

The team headed back to the station to let everyone know it was over. The unsub had been killed after threatening Emily with a gun and JJ would not face any scrutiny, not even from Strauss who saw it as a clean shot.

"Wheels up for DC in an hour, Emily go get some food with JJ. Talk to her. I think she's feeling guilty," Hotch mentioned. Emily took JJ to a diner that was down the road from the station.

"Look JJ, it's ok. You did what you had to do," Emily started.

"I'm not guilty. Like when I had to shoot Garcia's attacker, you do what you have to do to protect your family. I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you Em. You are everything to me," JJ explained as their food arrived.

"Let's go home. I'm holding you to taking me to dinner," Emily laughed. She knew they were going to be ok, no matter what was thrown their way.Emily and JJ had never been happier.

**I think I may end it at this. I may start a new story sometime but I am starting back up at school next week so we will see. They may just be one shots. But I only feel this going thus far… if I find more ideas I will post more but for now: **

**THE END.**


End file.
